


Diagnostic : Automatonophobe

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Automaton, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fear, Français | French, Fun, Funny, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Phobias, Poor Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Alors que Will passe la soirée chez Hannibal, celui-ci s'absente quelques secondes le temps de se munir de deux verres de Montrachet. Seulement, lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, tout est noir et il n'y a aucune trace de Will...





	Diagnostic : Automatonophobe

**Author's Note:**

> C'est là qu'il faut dire quelque chose, comme "oups" ou "pardon mais il se trouve que" ? Hum... Non, en fait, j'ai pas honte. Et je me suis bien amusé, là. 
> 
> J'espère que vous sourirez en lisant cette fic ^_~

« Will ? »

Le murmure d'Hannibal résonna presque dans le vaste salon. Le silence y était d'une telle intensité qu'un collembole chutant du tapis aurait fait l'effet d'une explosion.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, un verre de Montrachet dans chaque main, le blond paraissait bien seul.

Une lueur bleuâtre et fantomatique émanait de la télévision mise en veille sans pour autant éclairer la pièce subitement plongée dans les ténèbres.

Ses yeux mordorés fouillèrent l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un miroitement de lunettes, d'un ondoiement de boucle ou même d'une simple tache plus noire que le reste du noir, mais non. Aucune trace de Will.

Prudemment, Lecter avança jusqu'à la table basse sur laquelle il déposa les deux verres à pied, histoire de se libérer les mains. Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et manqua de lui arracher un sursaut. La chose en question sortait de sous le sofa et cette vision provoqua chez lui un frisson fort désagréable.

En se penchant, il découvrit son amant étalé de tout son long sous le canapé, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblantes. Hannibal le dévisagea de son air impénétrable le plus incrédule.

« C'es… c'es… c'était affreux Ha… Hannibal… »

Il tremblait si fort qu'il était incapable d'articuler correctement. Perplexe, le cannibale ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Que s'est-il passé, Will ? »

Les beaux yeux bleus du profiler roulèrent dans leurs orbites d'une manière terrifiante.

« D'abord… D'abord, il y a eu cette petite fille. Mon dieu, Hannibal, elle… elle ressemblait à Ab-bigail et ses yeux… Ses yeux bougeaient pas en même temps… »

Fortement intrigué, le psychiatre entreprit, l'air de rien, de le tirer hors de sa cachette.

« Et le clown, il avait un sourire horrible, il… mais le pantin, tu l'as vu, le pantin ? »

Entre temps, le Lituanien était pratiquement parvenu à extraire son amant de sous le sofa.

« Et puis le ch… le chien, il était ép-pouvantable. On aurait dit… Tu sais… Cujo. L'horrible besti… J'en r'viens pas que j'vais dire ça… bestiole de King… Tu sais… _Ce_ chien… »

― Allons, Will…

― Mais t'as pas vu ?! » hurla-t-il si fort que, cette fois-ci, le chirurgien sursauta pour de bon.

Interloqué, ce dernier l'observait avec la bouche ouverte et une expression vide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Il a pas vu, murmura l'empathe, il a pas vu… Mais c'est pas possible qu'il ait pas vu…

― Mais, enfin, Will, chuchota le praticien, tu aimes la mécanique, non ? Je pensais qu'un documentaire sur des machines et leur fonctionnement te ferait plaisir. »

Son homme le dévisagea d'un air choqué.

« Machines ? _Machines_ ? Ces choses n'ont rien à voir avec des machines, c'est… ce sont…

― Des automates, mon chéri. »

Graham cessa brusquement de trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

― Ce sont des automates. »

Le brun cligna des yeux.

« Mon chéri. »

Il re-cligna des yeux pour être sûr.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à cligner.

« Je crains que tu ne sois quelque peu atteint, mais ce n'est pas une maladie si vilaine que cela.

― Comment ça, une _maladie_ ? Quelle maladie ? C'est grave ? Tu m'as appelé _chéri_ ? »

― Disons que cela dépend du contexte. Oui, mon chéri.

― Tu veux être plus précis ? Ooh… »

Lecter soupira. Quelle situation surréaliste…

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Une main douce et réconfortante vint caresser sa joue.

« Tu es simplement automatonophobe, mon chéri. »


End file.
